


与我相遇在深夜中的你

by Lucaslimpid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma





	与我相遇在深夜中的你

深秋十月的夜晚已经出现寒意，早已度过与夏季粘合的时节开始向冬季大步迈入，没有了三伏天的闷热只剩下结冰的空气。  
井川担忧着，他的右手抬起又放下，时针已经走向了数字八，秒针还不停拖拽着分针。总导演似乎没有任何停歇的意思，他能听到所有剧组人员的肌肉像钢筋一般扭曲挤压着，发出哀鸣。井川看到被摄像头追随着的年轻演员，在黑夜中一遍又一遍燃烧着，在连续八小时的高强度工作中开始变得虚弱，即使如此，火光依旧耀眼。  
“停！”脾气古怪的总导演忽然发声。  
所有人都停下了手中的工作，打光师放下了手上的反光板；摄影师在确保摄像机放置妥当后直接坐在了水泥地上；收音师也变得疲惫不堪开始摇晃着自己僵硬的手臂，都在用最后的生气说着“辛苦了”。天马闭上眼睛低头深呼吸着，用最后的力气收起刚才戏中暴怒的情绪，紧绷的肌肉在呼气中开始放松，已经疲软的双腿开始变得不争气起来。  
“天马——”天马听到了井川的声音。  
他睁眼向休息区望去，干涩的紫色眼珠被反射出一道水光。  
“万里先生！”  
“嘘—！”

“我开动啦。”  
天马的套餐首先上菜，多汁的汉堡肉被猪排酱和番茄酱一起包裹着，焦糖色的表皮非常酥脆，木筷插入甚至能听见细微的“咔嚓”声。酸甜的香气令人胃口大开，天马迫不及待地吃下今天的第一口食物，流出肉汁的汉堡肉中还带有白洋葱的清甜，被黄油煎炒至金黄的配料进一步丰富着肉的口感，还抵消了肥肉糜的油腻，这也是唯一一道天马愿意吃的带有白洋葱的菜肴。在汉堡肉的旁边还盛着一小碗味增汤和白米饭，配菜是甜甜的玉子烧。香气变得混合，伴随着热气环绕在两人之间。  
“也不用这么着急吧。”万里撑着脸看着天马的吃相，两腮被嘴里的汉堡肉和米饭撑得鼓鼓的，没有一点当红演员的矜持，更像个普通的男子高中生。  
天马慌忙地嚼了两下便囫囵吞下，舌头舔掉沾满酱汁的嘴唇胡乱地清理了一下刚才的混乱，接着一口气喝了小半杯冰水才作罢：“因为白天都没有吃饭，待会还要偷偷溜回去。”  
“真不容易啊大明星，明天我去现场出口等你。”  
“万里先生不打算回去吗？我记得你还有课吧？”  
“那个啊，今天周五我没有课，打算周一才回去。”  
“噢…噢。”  
天马缓慢地戳下第二块肉糜，汁水又一次涌出，冰水杯壁流下的水珠沁在了他放在桌上的手腕上，他若有所思。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有…只是觉得第一次被人探班，挺新奇的。”  
“诶—”万里单点的炙烤三文鱼寿司也被端了上来，被火枪烘烤过的蛋白质的香味溢开，余温还煎烤出小葱的香气，烧烤酱和蛋黄酱分别淋在了不同口味的寿司上，“那我还拿了第一名。”  
“又不是游戏！”  
用筷子抹掉鱼肉上的绿色，最大程度保存了酱汁，夹起，放在了天马的碗中。又夹起汉堡肉旁的西兰花，送入嘴里。  
没味儿啊。  
“当然当然。”  
家庭餐厅的味道也就那样，万里想着，但能在九点钟的夜晚继续营业同时又能让肉食动物填饱肚子的地方，只有这里可以选择。饭粒有些粘牙了，如果不细嚼或许会被大颗的饭粒噎住。只有敷在鱼肉上的一点糖粒有些惊喜之处，这些被火焰融化的糖浆让三文鱼变得像鹅肝一般入口即化。  
不过无论如何也赚了。  
“咳、咳咳咳咳—咳呃——哈啊…”  
“喂，都说了慢点吃啊天马，真是的。”

非常感谢您的光临，这种话在推拉的玻璃门关上的瞬间变得微弱，在两步距离就消失不见。夜晚雾气包裹着这座城市，像裹上冰霜的烩菜，因为温度的反差让他们看不清家庭餐厅里面的状况，只有在旁边的巨型霓虹灯广告牌的照耀下才能依稀辨认服务员的移动。不同于白天，深夜让人放下负担，这是万里第一次在大街上牵着天马的手逛街，仅剩下半小时的自由活动时间在白织灯和霓虹灯的照耀下犹如梦境。  
嘴一张开就会流出白气，眼睛一眨就印下光斑，这是夜里的余裕。  
“然后，老姐就把我拉去乡下当免费劳动力…”  
万里偶尔会向天马袒露自己的私事，一些琐碎的日常拼凑成了双方的聊天内容。  
“唔好恐怖…”天马没有兄弟姐妹，作为聚光灯下成长的太阳之子也没有家庭。  
两只手紧握甩起，有些稚气，就像小学生出游。  
“下次带你见识…噢这里开了这家店啊！”  
天马扭头看向万里指的店，玻璃橱柜里一片黑暗，摆放靠近街边的人体模特身上还搭配着当季的新款，显眼的斜挎包是对方喜欢的紫色。  
好像是万里先生说过的限量款，天马记了下来。  
“见万里先生的姐姐？”  
“是啊，圣诞节吧。”  
手心被握到出汗，摇晃的弧度将寒风灌进掌心。  
天马眨眼看着万里，对方因为讲话而吐出的白气模糊了鼻尖的侧脸丝毫没有开玩笑的意思，在感受到注视转过头的眼睛就像蓝宝石一样闪亮，一如既往的炫目。  
头发都被这种耀眼点燃，从发尾烧到了发根，噼里啪啦的触电感从他头皮又传递到大脑，紫色的眼瞳因为对方而颤动，细胞被泡在了碳酸汽水中因气泡碰撞而舒张了全身，现在的天马就像一朵蓬松的香橙舒芙蕾。  
“我…要看看到时候会不会冲撞到档期…”  
“天马你…”  
“嗯？”  
“兴奋了吧？”脸上笑意都憋不住了。  
“我没有…！！”  
“嘘，声音太大了！”  
已经不知不觉走出了商圈，四周变得更具有生活气息，带有在连接住宅区和商圈的大道已经只剩下几家深夜营业的居酒屋和地下酒吧，从门缝间渗出的昏黄光带缠在了两人之间。短暂的声音拔高只有路边时而闪烁的路灯作为听众，从远处还传来了模糊的犬吠，紧张的年轻人几乎把自己的舌头都吃了下去，动作也跟着呼吸一起停止了，只剩下眼神的交汇仍然鲜活着。  
在小半分钟的沉默后万里笑了起来，为什么会跟着这家伙一起做屏住呼吸这种傻事？对方一惊一乍的个性已经成功将自己感染了。天马本来还想无意识劝阻这将引起骚动，在几秒后才想起这多余的担心在自由的夜晚显得太束手束脚，他被万里带动着，欢笑着，变得更随心所欲了起来，加入了奢侈的一夜限定休假中。  
他们真正地加入了夜游，没有明星困扰的花边新闻 ，在大道上漫步，聊各自的近期的趣闻，哼出早已烂熟于心的合唱曲，整个世界都沉睡了只有他们在发光，像是有说不完的话空气中的白气就没有彻底消失过。亲密的恋人在黑夜变成了浓稠的奶油汤被爱搅混在一起，耳语、手势、揽肩、拥抱直到亲吻，街道才回归了平淡的清水味。  
在黑夜下摄津万里的眼睛如同宇宙，灯光似乎都投在了那一片蓝上变成了行星。天马眯起眼想着，这或许是他最放肆的一次夜游，他们在霓虹灯下接吻，直到不远处的十字路口轰动的引擎声才将他们分开，继续向终点走去。  
皇天马是满开剧团里公认的笨蛋，但是也不完全是迟钝派，他被摄津万里亲吻的时候就大概猜测了些什么。是在示好吗？他想着，如果能被万里先生这样的年上者依赖是再好不过的事了，如此这般让他倍感伟大起来。万里作为完美的大众情人，几乎没有任何瑕疵的优秀演员，完全没有听说依赖过他人，太过于独立就像睡在金合欢树上的猎豹一般惬意。但这也是他喜欢万里的一点，他们相处得太过轻松，以至于忘记了什么是磨合。  
“对了，万里先生怎么忽然想起来探班了？”  
“因为拿了驾照所以就顺便来了啊。”  
“啊？”  
“啊？”  
等等，难道不是因为想依赖自己才来的吗？天马在刚才还游刃有余的推断变成了碎在地上的波板糖，粘附着自己的自信一起被灰尘糟蹋了。在意识到这点的天马身体僵直了一下，这种感觉就像被拆穿从来没有出去野餐过一样羞耻，即使不是万里的问题也一瞬间完全不敢面对对方。眼神都因为这个打击而变得有些虚晃起来，挣扎纠结的心情让天马的脸浮现出一丝红，虽然被霓虹灯好好地遮盖住了颜色，却无法掩盖从自满到手足无措的表情。  
喂…也太容易看出来了吧天马。万里装作没有感受到手心的升温，决定放过可怜的恋人。

他们分别在最后一个十字路口，左手在离开对方后就会回到了寒冷的牛仔裤口袋中。已经趋近十一点的夜晚只听得到远处的暴走族在嘶吼，万里站在路边目送天马进入了酒店大门口，焦急的经纪人正在门口等待，当看到心情大好的年轻演员便松了口气。  
差点又会变成难熬的工作，井川如此向万里道谢。

就像之前一样。

便利店的白炽灯晃得万里眼睛疼，他戴上轻薄的睡衣兜帽遮挡住头顶的强光。不知道是不是熬夜的原因，眼前的货架变得遥远，白色的金属栏杆以夸张的变形向反方向延伸，每当万里拿下一个饭团时都被巨大的塑料噪声所困扰。世界都仿佛在离他远去，在无人的黑夜，从拉链的镂空里扩张出一个巨大的空洞，企图将他吞入。万里看着手中的塑料篮子，里面盛满了垃圾食品，就像他以往的零食一样，一成不变没有任何新意，只不过是换了一家便利店、一只手提篮、一包区域限定口味的薯片，就算加入了所谓的剧团，人生也没有任何改变。  
好无聊。  
滴，四百五十円，  
滴，一百円，  
滴，一百八十円，  
滴，两百円，  
滴，滴，滴……滴滴滴滴——  
万里回过神来时被困惑的收银员询问着，客人您不要紧吧这种繁琐的敬语也变得令人烦躁，同样的工作服，同样的关东煮水箱，同样的点心，所有都如此相似。万里想逃离这种似曾相识，一眼望去就到头的便利店太无聊了，简直就像他的未来。  
“信用卡。”摄津万里烦躁不安。

万里提着塑料袋，秋夜的寒冷在催促着他加快脚步，已经是午夜十二点的街道变得寂静无比，他边走边抬头望见了满眼星空，思考着明天下午再去花咲的借口。路灯闪烁，影子也变得又长又脆弱，因为住宅区过于老旧导致有些公共设施都来不及维护，最后一段路甚至需要用手机来照明。  
“……那么天马君，我先回去了。”  
万里看到豪车驶过，在这种老旧住宅区不多见，他在扭头回来时看到站在大门口的身影。  
“喂。”  
“啊啊啊——！”  
好吵。万里本就放大的感官像被捅破的纸窗，被高音量搅成了碎片，变得更加烦躁起来。万里将手机放下，借着大门口的暖光看到这个双眼还泛红的男生。他记得对方似乎是夏组的组长，不过已经好久没出现在宿舍了，一想到那早饭都搞得鸡飞狗跳的一群人万里就开始怀疑这个组长。  
好像叫皇天马？  
“搞什么啊…是万里先生啊。”对方记得自己。  
“你在这儿杵着干嘛。”  
“啊…你先进去吧我待会再回去。”  
万里不想管闲事，无论是第一眼就看出的消沉还是因为劳累变得沙哑的声音都不是他该理会的范畴，反正自己也不会在这个剧团呆太久，结交朋友和卖人情还是算了吧。  
“晚上，很冷哦。”万里随口说了一句。  
“呃—是…”天马碎碎念着什么，或许是关于时间和排练，万里基本听到了这个单纯的组长的所有通稿时间。  
太没警惕性了吧。  
“哝。”万里想了想还是从塑料袋里取出一瓶豆乳。  
“你还是进来念吧。”万里打开了大门，暖气四溢。

与自动贩卖机中温暖的红豆汤不同，来自冰柜的豆乳在暴露于干燥的暖空气中之后让玻璃壁蒙上了一层汗，流下来的冰水围绕着瓶底形成一个反光环。瓶身弄湿了两人的手却并没有降低志趣相投的热情，男孩儿们从一双不起眼的限量款帆布鞋讲起，就连突兀的吸鼻水声都融入了交谈中。在深夜的玄关灯光下，他们坐在了木地板上小声地分享着自己的购物经历和喜好，从第一次的圣诞礼物到无法释怀的经典歌曲他们都出奇地相似，毫无疑问是被生活眷顾的两人的谈话声却带着一丝寂寞，他们之前的故事都没有旁人的存在。  
“说起来最近街头那边开了一家新的集合店。”  
“卖迷你鲷鱼烧那里吗？”  
“不是，那是反方向了。”  
“诶，是、是吗……”  
“所以说要去看看吗？还可以顺路去吃个午饭吧？”  
万里看到面前的男生脸上溢出气泡水一般的笑容，眼眶已经没有刚才红肿，沉闷的脸色也消失不见，看来是聊天帮助恢复了情绪。  
好啊，天马回答道，声音都变得有活力起来，要是将太阳能充电器放在旁边都可以正常运作了吧。  
万里从木地板撑起来， 他向天马伸出还湿润的左手将其一同拉起，在接近凌晨两点的深夜与对方共行了短暂的道路。  
明天吃什么好呢，忽然期待了起来。

“两杯大杯可乐，一份炸洋葱圈，小盒鸡块附加酸甜酱，两个双层芝士牛肉堡，炸鸡拼盒套餐，打包带走。”

在可贵的暂停后所有人再次颓在了座椅上，深秋的阳光依旧晒得人难以睁眼，与秋风冷热交替着，使疲惫的剧组遭受着肉体和精神的折磨。天马站在离人群较远的位置，左手还捏着已经发皱的剧本向远处眺望，而作为经纪人的井川开始准备年轻演员的能量棒。  
与其说井川是天马的经纪人，不如说是半个监护人。他在才正式工作时就被上司指派到了有名的童星身边，即使最初的薪水只有业界内偏低的水平，但他却事事留心。从来都不是惧怕童星父母的光芒，的确每一次见面交涉都捏紧了手中的报告书生怕被上司责骂，但在井川眼里，童星只是个普通的小孩。  
在剧组因挑食发脾气而被父母苛责的孩子；在九岁时候因为独自练习打斗戏摔伤而在训练室大哭的孩子；在得到礼物而兴奋的孩子。  
这样的孩子因为作为童星而被剥夺了童年实在太残忍了。  
井川在天马休息时与他排练剧本，排出适合的通告时间，为他安排合适的便当，接送路痴的他上下学，也正因如此，天马的童年记忆中几乎没有与他同龄的亲密朋友。  
这样的孩子因为演戏而失去交朋友的能力也太难过了。  
演艺圈占据了天马的所有时间，井川也成为了与他相处时间最长的人。在十年的相处中，井川见证了天马在事业和演技的进步，奖杯和证书几乎都堆成了小山，却发现身后的孩子任然留在原地，直到满开剧团的出现，他才看到躲在阴影中的孩子终于向前奔跑了起来，向未来的舞台真正地迈开了步子。  
“天马君？”井川上前询问着站在原地的演员。  
天马回过头来，刚才似乎在想事情，年轻的演员在经历导演的挑剔和对手戏配合的失利后变得有些劳累，就连眼神都在叹气。  
“是太累了吗？”  
“…没关系。”井川看向天马刚才视线停留的方向，是剧组租借的小餐车。  
是饿了吗？井川想道，他还没来得及开口便被后面传来的声音打扰。  
“万里先生—！”  
“辛苦咯。”  
他们并排坐在了公园长椅上，在五分钟前天马饰演的卧底才在这张椅子上捅死了一个警察，长椅腿上都还残留着喷溅的人工血液，而现在倒是变成了年轻人的日光午餐桌。  
迫不及待地从印刷着巨大炸鸡标志的牛皮纸袋中取出炸鸡胸肉，将其连着手指都一起没入肉汁当中，散发着蘑菇与蒜汁的香气。用最原始野蛮的方式咬下一大口，那蒜味的脆皮和多汁的鸡肉就能赶走一整天的劳累了。  
油炸物是罪恶的，这个热量的炸弹勾引着所有人的目光，鸡肉中溢出的肉汁都带着浓重的油香味，通通送入贪婪的口舌中。天马舔舐着粘黏在拇指的鸡皮和面包糠碎，就像开香槟一样发出啧啵的响声，又迫不及待打开新的食物。牛皮纸的咔嚓声、汉堡的撕裂声以及满足的欢呼声，连贯得像电视上的美食广告，由年轻演员领衔主演。  
“好吃——”  
“明明和上次去吃的味道没什么区别吧。”  
少见的海外快餐店，在日本也才试营三家而已，自从他们上次低调的坎昆旅行后天马就时不时提起，据他说是炸鸡酥皮很独特，汉堡的牛肉则腌制得很有墨西哥风味。  
快餐都是差不多味道吧，万里吞下洋葱圈。  
手机的提示音打断了天马的午餐时间，他别扭地从外套口袋深处掏出了响个不停的电子产品，几乎不给予它熄灭的机会，仿佛要闹腾到世界末日。  
壁纸是天马与组员们的合照，提示窗口也是。  
天马每回复一条就会得到以倍数增长的消息，不擅长电子产品的他在单手打字的状态下变得更加笨拙。  
“因为不回消息的话，那些家伙会发更多消息来担心我。”甚至放下了手中的汉堡。  
“不，现在已经是动物园级别的热闹了…”  
“万里先生也觉得吧！不知道他们哪里来的精力。”  
你也不该说这种话吧，万里默默想着，他看着天马的表情——沾满油脂的嘴巴向上抿着，眼角也弯了起来，被眼睑包起来的紫色眼瞳小心翼翼盛着愉快的碎片。  
“发好就快点吃，你待会还有拍摄吧。”  
“不会，我今天工作结束了，后天才会恢复拍摄。”  
天马重新捏起汉堡，西红柿的酸甜是牛肉的情侣组合，是在旅游时才意识到的美妙。  
“那我们去看海吧，这里可是海滨都市。”  
“唔？”  
像小动物受到惊吓停止了进食，汉堡和他的下巴重叠起来，眼睛滴溜地眨巴观察万里和周围的反应，还在咀嚼的嘴巴含糊地发出单音节，过了好几秒才吞咽下去。  
“你有车了？”  
“是老姐借给我的，我以前说过吧，考了驾照带你去旅行。”  
“是，那次说…炸鸡…海…啊！坎昆！”  
“太大声了！你想让全世界都知道我们出去旅游了吗！”  
“唔…对不起…”  
上一次旅行是天马在高中毕业的暑假，他们瞒着所有人登上了前往墨西哥的飞机，一个目的地，两只墨镜，三个行李箱，四种交通工具上演了一百六十八小时的现实逃亡，每一秒都过得像世界末日一般的尽兴。在那之后他们就又回到了现实，被聚光灯照亮时虽然如此成就和充实，拥有双脚都抓在了泥土中一般踏实的满足感却依旧怀恋那短暂的、超现实的爱，那略带辛辣的海风味。  
“不过就像坎昆一样。”  
语气暧昧得像淋在华夫饼上的枫糖浆，在阳光下却悄声说着只有彼此知道的秘密。万里咧嘴笑了起来，露出了尖锐的犬齿像一只得逞的大狐狸，因为歪头而从耳缝流下来的耳发遮挡住了一边的蓝色，让闪着银光的耳饰夺去了天马的眼睛。  
“快吃呀。”  
即使被手指指引着，全身却变得燥热，眼神也不知道投放在哪里，连喝下去的冰汽水都变成了岩浆一般滚烫烧干了自己的喉咙，绝对是头顶的太阳的关系。

出门右转，“702、703、704”这样在心里默念着走过了六个房间，暗红色的地毯，古典的装饰油画，指示灯，指示灯，装饰油画，最终看到了的标志性的假花。天马心情大好，这是万里在旅行时候教给他的方法，连贯性地记住标志物，比定点性要好得多，有层次的大楼都有它的装修规律。天马站在镜面的电梯中，反复检查着棒球帽和墨镜，将帽檐向下压了又压，企图用黑色的尼龙布遮住惹眼的发色，可惜蓬松柔软的它永远不服输地从空隙中挤出来，紧张又兴奋如同主人一样。  
眼神在镜面里的自己和液晶屏的数字反复切换，最后的三楼变得如此煎熬，运动鞋底在金属地板上轻轻敲打出声，直到金属电梯门缓缓拉开时才离开了弓。  
天马小跑出电梯，穿过大厅，发出胶质摩擦的吱呀声，空气流动在侧脸庞，呼吸都变得轻快起来。  
他跨出了门槛，看到了夕阳与恋人。

左右的车窗都大开着，从公路卷入的空气流入了车内，他们在互相交替、四处乱闯着，掀开了天马的帽檐敲响了车灯上的风铃，又一股脑地向外涌接替了新一波的晚风。天马喜欢自驾游，他喜欢脱离现实的短暂旅行，即使在清晨就会回到充实的现实但他偶尔也想体验走出聚光灯当普通观众的感觉，他想看着巨型海报离自己远去，不必在意上面是否印刷着自己的脸；他想打开电视看无聊到睡着的深夜节目；他想拿去墨镜与棒球帽而不必担心记者的跟踪。天马想体验从未做过的事，去独自旅行，去神社参拜，在海边散步，在暖炉桌里吃橘子，人生在相遇满开剧团变得无限可能，他已经逃离了那个失败的舞台。  
他想成为所有人，和万里一起。  
路灯因为逐渐变暗的天色开始层层开启，这些探照灯打出的光因为还未落下的太阳而显得有些逊色，它们扩散在了空气里，和火红的夕阳光融为一体。天马看着万里开车的脸，提前用发圈绑好的发丝依旧因为强风乱飘，在注意到视线后侧过来的大海回馈于他浓厚的爱意，一切都与那时重叠。  
真的就跟坎昆一样…  
坎昆变成了一个集合体，它是一块炸鸡、是一瓶气泡水，是秋季的夜风也是恋人的侧脸，坎昆在需要隐蔽时变成了暗语和秘密，在两人独处时变成了回忆，是他们曾逃离现实的副票，是宇宙见证他们爱的电波。  
“天马——”万里侧过脸，因为风的噪音不得不提高嗓门，“是海哦。”  
从公路护栏的边缘开始切割，水泥高楼切得像翻糖蛋糕一样，快速掠过而看不到细节也不值一提，在那绯红色的海面一瞬间跃在了眼前时，他才被勾住了。悍马的马力似乎都停止了，那半圆却热烈的太阳已经有一半都没入了广阔的海洋中冷却了下来，它依旧闪耀的余晖像那一片水蓝注入了岩浆般的红，围绕在他们周围是柑橘味奶油的火烧云，旷阔又震撼，带着微风像渺小的人类展示着它们的结合。  
天马深呼吸着，即使在工作中看到了更奇特的美景也没有此时此刻的舒适，他将身体半倾在车窗口，奢望着将景象映入脑中。  
“天马，小心点。”  
“啊—”因为太忘我导致帽子被强风掀飞了。  
黑色的棒球帽顺着车身在空中打了好几个转，最后沉重地扣在了柏油路上，被高速的行驶逐渐甩在后面，变成模糊跳动的一个小黑点，连同车后的城市一起变成了现实的一部分凝固在了脑后。  
跑出来了。

他们停靠在离海边还有一段距离的沙坡上，巨大的白灰色悍马变成了沉睡的机械野兽被人类抛弃在身后。天马脱掉了帆布鞋露出脚趾踩在了稍微湿润的沙地上，在世界最后的光明时刻留下歪歪扭扭的一串印记。海风与城市流窜的风不一样，没有任何建筑物的遮挡和过滤，用最原始的方式煽动着人的心并且带着浓烈的咸味，每一次都完整地倒灌进脑子里。  
“刚才的帽子掉了，明天去逛街吧。”  
“啊、对哦，明天去万里先生说的那家店吧。”  
太阳继续以肉眼可见的速度下沉，余晖变得越发火红，烧着了天空，金、紫、红、橘像太阳的血液喷向了全世界，海面的闪亮也在逐渐被浓缩，到最后变成了一条线刚好分开了两个人。  
“我还希望万里先生来探班…”面对大海心情也得到放松，顺势说出了不得了的话。  
“那我希望天马能腾出时间跟我约会。”握住双手假装祈祷的模样。  
“怎么在向太阳许愿…等等！不是这个意思！我明明每次都是在跟你约会！”  
“加入了外人怎么能叫约会啊。”  
多么迟钝的恋人。  
大型猫科动物通常偏好单独行动，这是天马和大家一起看动物纪录片时的一句话，他看着万里无奈的表情吞咽了一口唾沫。  
“下次跟我去斐济吧。”  
走在前的万里转过身体与天马面对面，露出只有他们之间专属的柔和，指节的凸起被对方用拇指摩擦着，头发被海风吹搅乱了视线，即使如此，他们的眼底都只属于对方。天马呼吸都放慢了，在太阳沉没的一瞬间他们在黑夜来临的第一秒接吻了，没有任何的宣誓和情话。  
分开发出了满足的轻哼声，在寒冷的海边相拥，天马几乎把整条腿都缠在了万里大腿上，多亏了合适的身高差异。  
“好重啊天马——”万里头向后仰，双手托着对方的腰防止下滑或摔倒。  
“...圣诞节我有空。”  
“嗯？”  
“见万里先生的姐姐之类的话...”  
万里眼睛瞪大，他全身都停顿了一下，低下头看着正经发言的恋人，全身都被蜂糖浆泡了起来的沉溺。  
“老姐会开心死的。”实在太可爱了。  
“诶？”  
万里咧嘴笑起来，从牙齿缝隙间溢出一连串的白气，在无光的夜晚正适合他向全世界舒展自己，只属于两人的爱意。  
“好了，不要像八爪鱼一样地缠着我了，肚子好饿啊去吃饭吧。”  
“...好！啊等等不要擅自走起来！万里先生...！危险、啊——”

找到了僻静巷子里的路边摊，红提灯就像安康鱼的小灯诱惑着饥饿的食客走入巷子深处。天马变得尤为兴奋，他蹲在摊子前仔细看着菜单，开始自言自语起来，万里朝摊主比了“2”的手势并接过已经开好的冰镇可乐。  
“我想吃烤鸡串。”天马站起来探头探脑，摘下的墨镜让万里一惊。  
惨了。  
“小哥你啊——！”摊主是一个中年男人，估计也看过天马的黄金档节目吧。  
“小哥你是不是出演过友介君！”  
“那是什么？”  
那是谁啊。  
“来自宇宙的硬汉侦探！火野友介！特搜救助事务所！”  
居然还做了奇怪的变身招式！  
“完全不是我吧！这又是什么地方特摄片啊！”  
万里笑得几乎呛到，他全身都压在天马的侧肩上，因为太过分而被对方嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨和抗议。万里边说着抱歉边抹去眼角的眼泪，全身都因为笑变得暖和，像喝了姜汤一样的深夜趣事就应该保留下来。  
“好啦，这样就不需要遮掩着吃饭了。”  
“话是这么说！但是那到底是谁啊！”  
“好—找位子坐，大叔，两串烤鸡串、蟹黄福袋、高丽菜卷、萝卜、鸡蛋、叉烧、啊还有一碗拉面拜托啦。”

“我开动啦—”  
万里撩起落在脸侧的耳发，将其用手指短暂地固定在耳边以防落入热气腾腾的骨汤中。乳白色的汤汁上漂浮着翠绿，在木筷的搅和中释放着猪骨头和肉的鲜香，浓郁的味道还有旁边大块的叉烧帮忙，就这样被吸饱了汤汁和酱油的面条变得饱富弹性，在下口的一瞬间甚至能直接喝到骨头里的骨髓。拉面也劲道无比，应该是摊主自家手工制的，和连锁店不一样，多了份家常味。  
“天马，不吃吗？”  
“我去点了新的关东煮。”  
还是念念不忘啊。  
“你说服对方了？”  
“没有，那位大叔坚持我是那个演员，”天马拿下万里给他的帽子，“还让我签了名…”  
“不意外啊。”  
天马像戳破的麻球瘫坐在小凳子上，负气一般用木筷戳穿完全软烂的萝卜，呼呼吹两下送入嘴中，忽然抬头眨眼看着万里。  
我也觉得挺好吃的，万里递过纸巾嘱咐慢点。  
天马的爱好很极端，他喜欢小孩子的垃圾食品和高热量肉类，同时也喜欢纳豆和传统酸梅饭团。在万里面前尝试新奇的食物就能肆无忌惮地表现自己欢喜，而不会担心被嘲笑。无论是软烂而入口即化的牛筋还是在嘴中包浆的蟹黄福袋，天马都开心地尝试，就连完全不行的蔬菜也因为包裹了肉糜变得多汁，一口下去就流出了关东煮的汤汁，在嘴中掀起浪花。  
“好吃——”  
“你们剧组的伙食到底有多差啊。”万里挪揄道，天马吃东西一直很活泼，会像松鼠一样吸入食物，可也没有这么夸张。  
“因为导演很严格，所以吃饭时间被缩短成了一顿，而且我和一位晚辈磨合有问题…”  
这是天马第一次吐露拍戏的细节，他的自尊比太阳还高，万里理解剧团的人也理解，大家都心照不宣。万里想起了他们第一次的夜聊，躲在深夜里哭鼻子的高中生被一个M&M豆酸到发抖，普通得不能再普通。  
永远挂在天上被人欣赏的太阳，是多么疲惫的事。  
天马很容易观察也很好相处，对于万里来说几乎像小时候吃的棉花糖一样轻盈，可对方时常回避自己在工作上的痛苦，似乎是害怕自己融化成烦人的糖水。万里耐心的，在对方完全准备好时才是最合适的时间，即使痛苦也是作为独立个体的他的选择。  
“然后另一个后辈一直需要动作戏替身，连摔倒都不愿意，惹怒了导演，最后只好删了那个镜头切换成我的打戏。”边吃边说着话，在努力地夹起圆润的温泉蛋。  
“不错嘛，下次跟我练练？”  
“哼哼，我可是很早就不需要动作替身了！”  
天马朝万里比出了“10”的数字手势，十根手指都伸展开来，自信地笑着，散发着热量。  
“那是我第一次没有用动作替身，因为小孩的动作替身很少，和我体型相符的几乎没有，我就只有在开镜前练了一个月，结果还不错。”  
天马撩起了自己的裤腿，藏在布料下的膝盖仔细一看比周围的皮肤暗了一个色调。  
“我不是疤痕体质，所以膝盖被水泥地掀起了整块皮也不会很严重。”  
万里看着天马，他似乎理解了井川反复道谢的含义，无论如何，发出热量的太阳也会有休眠的一天，不断滚流的河水也有完全干涸的时候，宇宙总会回到原点，更何况是独自一人的孩子。万里明白了他对天马的爱远超过自己的想象，他看着自信又骄傲的他，灿烂到可以融化一切的他，却又平凡无比的他。  
“很痛吧。”  
天马看着万里，他双手被对方握住，想起来训练的疼痛只得到父母的一句不错，只得到世人表扬神童的话语。他似乎已经习惯了那些评价和演艺圈的艰难，就算亲近的人都如此夸赞，却没有人知道蹲在训练室大哭的孩子。  
太阳沉入了大海。

“感谢招待。”


End file.
